Wingless Angel
by Shadowdragon1317
Summary: Namine was made to rearrange the Riku Replica's memories. She is like an angel without wings, as she can't escape her torment. The Replica and Namine both share one thing. They both can feel.


**Hey guys! I took a suggestion from my friend/fellow writer DogTagsgirl to write a one-shot, so this story was made possible by her! Thank you!**

**And here is Wingless Angel!**

"Make sure that the toy's memories match little Riku's." Larxene's taunting voice commands her. Looking down, Namine nodded. She didn't want Larxene to hurt her if she made eye contact.

Hearing the clicking of her high-heeled boots exiting her chambers, Namine relaxed. Her small hands lay folded on her lap, dainty and faint. Her pure white dress made her have a look of an angel, one without her wings. If she had them, the blonde haired girl would fly away from this terrible place that had stolen her freedom.

She had no friends to comfort her in her agony. No family to console her, to tell her everything was alright. She was alone. Her drawings were the only thing that kept her company.

She looked up at the small birdcage to see the doll she had made inside of their. Its wings brushed the side of its prison. Namine thought it shared her torment. That at the very least comforted her. _It seems like it was made to put in a cage._

The Riku Replica lay unresponsive in a chair next to her, his eyes closed. His body suit consisted of blacks and purples and reds. He looked exactly like Riku when he fought Sora at Hollow Bastion. Namine knew that as she saw it in Sora's memories.

Larxene had knocked him out, as he tried to eliminate her so he could keep his memories. _Memories are very precious._ She mentally told the Replica. _They're what make a person a person._

Smiling smally and sadly, Namine began to take apart the chains of memory that were wound across his heart. Opening his eyes for a few moments, he screamed in pain. The process with Sora was slow and went virtually unnoticed. But the Replica's memory rearranging was supposed to be finished in a matter of minutes, so the pain was terrible.

Before settling back into the chair, the Riku copy shed one tear. Seeing that single tear fall from the Replica's face broke her inside. It reminded her that he was a person, who just like her, was being used to hurt the very one that could free them.

Namine continued, until she stumbled onto his last memory. It pulled her into it, making her see what "Riku" last saw…

_He was in a room with Marluxia, Larxene, Vexen, and Namine herself. The real Riku had defeated him, and the Replica promised it would never happen again. _

_The electric Organization member had started to make fun of the fake Riku, which had annoyed him to high heck. She was always his least favorite Organization member. _

_"Why don't we give our toy the real Riku's memories? Then you can be just like the original!" Her voice sounded so slimy when she talked like that. He thought that they wouldn't care about his memories. _

_But unfortunately, all the members agreed to have his memories taken, which scared him terribly. He wanted to be his__** own**__ person, not just a copy. Larxene started toward him, probably to get him to Namine. _

_Well, he summoned his keyblade. He blocked her hand with her keyblade. She summoned her knives and knocked him back into a wall. Backing up against it with fear, he kept crying out one word._

_"No!"_

_And he saw no more…_

Namine, hurt by this, suddenly starts to cry. "_Another one"_ Namine whispered to herself, "_another one whose life I messed up"._

But still, she finished the work around the memories. But the Replica remained asleep. Marluxia appeared in the room, a sadistic smile on his face.

"Well done Namine. The fake shall be going now." Marluxia snapped his gloved fingers, and into a puff of darkness, the Riku Replica vanished. Fear must've shown on her face, as Marluxia spoke with antagonism.

"We can't have another one of the people who promised to protect you see already can we?"

Then the pink-haired followed the Riku.

Guilt clawed at her, making the pain of hurting someone else so much worse. Those words slapped her in the face, made her experience more pain than it originally intended.

Her sketchbook lay on the table near her, as well as her crayons. Determined now, she walked over to them and picked up. Namine then made her way to her chair, starting to draw. The crayons drew alone the paper as if they had a mind of their own. She had no idea that time was passing quickly. But she was satisfied when she finished.

It was a drawing of the Riku replica, Sora, and herself. In a past that never was. They were all standing together, as friends.

Her angel above her seemed to sway with agreement at her sketch. The wingless angel hung it up beside her many others. But sadness still clouded her being.

Namine grieved the lost memories of both the spiky brunette and silver-haired teens. But the Replica also gave her some comfort.

_This Riku isn't a fake._ Namine thought with sorrow on her face. _He's as real as anyone else. For he has a heart._

_ And a heart can't be copied._

**Hope this was a decent first attempt at a one-shot. Review if you liked it!**


End file.
